For Her, My True Love
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Deidara is a typical player, but when he meets a girl unwilling to be his, he goes deep undercover; as a girl! But will the woman he seeks be the woman of his dreams? Deidara x OC, possible OOC
1. The Plan

Deidara was a student at Shinobi University, and he was the hot, party-guy, player. He had done every girl in the school but two. One, he never would, as she was his best friend and he didn't even register her as a girl. The other was the hot new transfer student, Konan.

Deidara, sulking around his room after being rejected by Konan, moped to his roommate, "I'm a likable guy, right? Why would anyone say no to me?"

I swung from my laptop to face him on his bed, "Maybe she's a lesbian?"

"A, I can get lesbians. B, she said she had a boyfriend," He flopped from his stomach to his back.

"Maybe she's devoted to him. That's not unheard of you know," I clenched my fists.

"No, I can get even the most devoted," He shook his blonde ponytail.

I sighed, "I can't believe you're giving up like this! You've got the nun, the virgin, and who knows what else?! You're Deidara. If you can't get a girl, than no one can,"

"You're a good motivator. You should try to find yourself a boyfriend," Deidara, toatlly obvlious to my feelings for him, told me sincerely.

"The guy I like doesn't even know I exist," I hung my head and whispered.

"That's not my area of expertise, sorry," He nodded with a slight smile.

"I know," I smiled back weakly, "Well, I'm going to finish your report and go to bed,"

"You're the greatest, you know that?" He smiled at me, "And I think I'll take your advice,"

Deidara got up and left me alone. I knew, weather he scored with Konan or not, he'd be gone for a long time. I did as I said and finished his work, like I'd done since the second grade, and laid in bed. Like I always did when I was alone, which was often, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke the next morning to an empty room. I got ready and gathered both my things and Deidara's for class. Luckily, we had all the same classes as long as we've been friends. I turned in our work, made an excuse for him like always, and saved him a seat. He came in late and took his seat, grinning after a satisfying night. I wrote down notes from him to use later when I couldn't do his work for him like always while he planed his next conquest. That continued for every single class every single day.

"Hana, do you have any ideas?" Deidara asked me after our last class was over as we walked to his car to get something to eat.

I stuffed my bag into the backseat and got in next to him, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that. I was focusing on taking your notes again,"

"Well, if something comes to mind," He ignored my academic talks like normal, "Tell me,"

I played with the hem of my manatory grey pleated mini-skirt, "Don't I always?"

"You are the brains of this operation," He smiled at me and sped away from the school.

I just sat back and listened to the music blaring from the stereo while he drove. He was clearly lost in thought about Konan. This was normal for him, so I learned to not really care when he does that.

"I could take her to the concert this weekend," He mused to himself.

"No, you already gave the spare ticket to me. But, you could pretend to be her friend, gain her trust, and then do what you do," I suggested.

"That's a perfect idea!" He punched my arm playfully.

I shook my head and warned him, "But it'll be risky and very time consuming,"

"So?" He shrugged at me and pulled into a parking lot to statragize with me.

"She probably won't buy it," I told him.

"I could go undercover!" He insisted.

"As a girl," I laughed.

He thought about it, "You're a whiz with make-up,"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No," I turned my head away from him.

He twisted it back so he could stare me in the eyes, "I'll be your best friend,"

"You already are," I reminded him and pulled his hands off my face.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

I sighed, "But you're too much of a man!"

He smiled and hugged me, "You can teach me how to be a lady!"

"You owe me big time," I smiled at him evilly.

* * *

I don't own Narto and never will I hope you like my first Deidara (at least I think this is my first) Fic! Please, please, please, review it!


	2. The Make Over

After a meaty dinner of steak and planing, Deidara and I returned to our room. He sat in my desk chair and I twirled him around to see all the work that lay before me. Luckily, it was not much, as he already was very feminine.

"So, what do you want to look like? Goth? Jock? Prep? Emo? What?" I asked eagerly, my fingers just itching to begin.

"Uh..." He looked at me blankly.

I grinned and started to apply make-up. I went over every look twice, just to be sure. I found that a quick swipe of brown eyeshadow did justice by itself. His hair I just decided to trim and darken a single shade before leaving it all down.

"Are we done yet?" He asked, looking at his new face and pawing at it to make sure it was him.

I slapped his hand down, "No. We still have to dress you for the part. But we'll do that tomorrow,"

"You're enjoying this too much," He frowned at my estatic smile and climbed into his bed.

I merely shrugged, as it was half the make-over, but half just being able to touch him and shower him with attention without question. I got into bed in my uniform, which was common for me, and we both were out like logs.

The next morning, being a day off, we sat around and continued to plan.

"Now, as your look is simple, we have free range on how to dress you," I stood up and started digging through my dresser.

Deidara picked up something I didn't realize I threw; my sexiest lingerie. I buried my face in my drawer just to hide it. When I thought my face had cooled down, I saw that he was still staring at them in his hand.

"You actually have something like this?" He asked in amazement.

"I don't need to explain myself," I snatched them back.

"If you hadn't already seen all my boxers, I'd show you a pair to make us even,"

"That wouldn't make us even," I stashed my lingerie away.

That was so not how I wanted him to see that. I wanted him to see that when we made love, after confessing our true feelings for each other. I wanted to plan a romantic night for just us, but it wouldn't work. If I ever did get the courage to ask him, I know he'd turn me down, or just sleep with me like all of them. I wanted to be special to him, like he was to me. I knew that would never happen though. Not with us at least.

"So, what are you looking for?" He asked, pulling me from my self pity.

"Before or after I lost my dignity?" I grimaced.

"Before." He nodded.

"A suitable outfit so I could take you to the mall so you can get your own clothes,"

"That outfit you have on now looks alright," He pointed to my brown tee shirt and coral pink skirt.

I gulped, decided that I had nothing to hide physically, and removed my shirt and skirt in front of him. I handed them to Deidara and grabbed a red mini-dress. I shoved it on as Deidara stripped.

"Hana, you-"

"Shouldn't do that ever again," I finished for him.

"I was going to say look a lot better than I realized," He shrugged and got dressed.

I blushed proudly and fixed my dress so it showed off the shape of my body just a little bit more.

"So, you ready....What are we going to call you?" I asked as I realized we hadn't thought of a name yet.

"Deida?" He asked.

I shook my head and put my finger to my lips, "Too obvious. How about Tara? It has part of your name but isn't too obvious,"

"Tara works," He shrugged, eager to get the shopping over with already.

I grabbed some money and he grabbed his keys, and we were off to the mall. After about a thousand stores, so he claimed, we finally had a descent wardrobe that was sexy, presentable, and hid him without much work. I too got a new pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Are we done yet?" He asked as we grabbed some soda at the food court.

I smiled deviously and took a sip before answering, "The make-over is complete, Tara,"

* * *

The second chappy! My sincere apologies if you didn't like it or felt it was rushed. I was very eager to work on this fic while I have the steam to, so pardon me, please. Once again, please review! It is very nice to receive reviews, so please, good, bad, or whatever, please, just take the time to tell me. Requests, ideas (which I will mention you unless otherwise requested), anything is welcome as it will help my writing! I don't own Naruto. :c


	3. Friendship

After the mall, we went back home so I could instruct him on how to be a woman. It took all day, but he finally understood that we like to be more than just sex partners. At least most of us. I also started to teach him food etiquette. It was late when we finally stopped, so Mr. uncontrolled libido left to score. I was worn out by teaching him what no man really ever fully learns in a life time, so I laid down in bed. I was kept awake as memories of our childhood flooded me.

_"Hi, I'm Hana. Wanna be my friend?" I held out my hand on my first day of preschool and asked Deidara, who was finger painting a blue cat._

_"OK," He nodded, wiped his nose the back of his blue hand, and shook my hand, making it blue too._

_"Wanna go play blocks?" I asked after he finished painting his picture._

_"OK," He nodded and we played with blocks until nap time._

_In kindergarten, we had our first fight, but we made up seconds later. I don't even remember what the fight was about._

_First grade, he broke his hand when he fell off a tree. I was there, almost every day while he recovered, helping with his school work._

_In Second grade, I broke my leg playing kickball. He wasn't even playing, but he kept saying it was his fault. It was Fourth graders' I was playing fault. He returned the favor and stayed by my side and got my work for me when I couldn't get it myself._

_In Third grade, we got into a fight over my hair length, so we weren't friends for a week or so. We made up when I decided to take his advice and let it grow._

_Fourth grade, we were best friends, nigh inseparable. When his father died, we stood side-by-side at his father's funeral. We cried and held hands, not meaning anything romantic back then._

_Fifth grade, we had our first school dance, but we both skipped it to see a movie with my family._

_Then, in sixth grade, we attended my mother's funeral. I cried on his shoulder and he stayed by my side the whole time. It was also then that we shared our first kiss, but it ended in an 'let's not do this again anytime soon'._

_Seventh grade, we became glued at the hip and practically lived together, as every night we stayed over at the other person's house. Our parents were fine with the arrangement as they trusted us and knew nothing would happen._

_Eighth grade, we had other friends, but we were still best friends. It was also then that he got his first girlfriend. She slept with him a few times and broke up with him for an older guy. Being broken up with really hurt him, so he vowed to never be used like that again. As soon as he told me he had a girlfriend, I realized that I loved him. I always had, but it took him being unavailable for me to know how I felt. I wanted to tell him, and almost did, but he told me that he got dumped, so instead I mended him as best I could. To this day, only I know how I feel about my best friend._

_In high school, he started his player ways and I became his right-hand man. I didn't want to, but I couldn't bear losing him, so I went along with it. I became the most hated girl in the whole town, but that didn't matter to me, as long as he was happy. I made sure he kept up his work so we could go to college together. He really didn't want to go, but I told him it would be a chance of a life time. He finally agreed, but he kept insisting that we wouldn't get into the same school, as my grades were top of the class, and he just barely scraped by. While it always was my dream to attend an Ivy-league school, I could not leave Deidara behind. For the love of my life, I went to the fifth best school in the state, not the first best in the continent. For him, I ruined my life. For him, I'd do anything._

* * *

Sorry for the short chappy! I feel it's as next to perfect as possible, so I'm posting it. Once again, if you don't like it, have ideas, requests, or whatever, please review!

Thanks!-Deida


	4. The Plan is Set in Motion

I woke up the next morning, seeing something I didn't expect to see. Deidara, ready for class, reading my notes of the previous class. I rubbed my eyes, sure I was still dreaming.

"Morning Hana!" He smiled at me.

"Is today April's Fools or something?" I looked at the calender, but it was not even the right month. It was May 5th, the anniversary of his father's death.

"Deidara, do you want to just skip class today?" I sat up and looked at him.

"But what if we go over something important in class?" He tilted his head.

I shook my head, "Than I'll just do a cram session in the library,"

He smiled at me, "Alright,"

I left him alone and got ready. I dressed in my new outfit and came back into the room. Deidara was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hana, do you think I did the right thing?" He hugged me.

"What do you mean?" I hugged him back.

"I mean with my vow,"

"Honestly, no. But it's too late now,"

"So, when should we begin?" He asked in a perfect female voice.

"Well, Tara, I'd say when ever you're ready," I removed my arm and head.

He nodded and stood up. I grabbed my stuff from my dresser and stood next to him. He unpocketed his keys and we left to find Konan.

"So, how should we start?" Tara asked me.

I looked at her, "Depends on the situation we find her in. Say we meet her in the hall, I should be crying over, well you, saying how much of a good guy you really are, and that I was scared you'd break up with me for my own faults. You'll be my good friend, consulting me,"

"What do you break up with you?" Tara asked in confusion.

"We should make it look like your serious and have a girlfriend. Because I'm in on the plan, it should be me. You'll get to learn more about her and how to best seduce her. I'll be there with you sometimes, so I can help you and so I can help convince her about you. Sometimes, you'll be with me as your male self, posing as my boyfriend in relaxed setting so she can see that you really are an OK guy," I told him quickly, but slow enough so he'd get it with out me having to repeat myself.

Tara nodded her head at a girl before us. Konan was striding right into the situation I just described.

On cue, I started to sob, "Oh, Tara! I'm so worried about Deidara! He's such a great guy, but the pressure popularity puts on him is driving us up the wall!"

"Hana, it'll be fine. You know what a caring guy he is," Tara rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Are you talking about Deidara? The blonde one who plays women?" Konan asked us, hearing our conversation.

I rubbed my eyes and stopped sobbing, "Yes, but he really isn't like that at all. He just pretendsto sleep with all those girls. They only agree because of his popularity,"

"Sure fooled me," Konan said.

"Well, popularity does that to people," Tara said.

"I didn't know he even had a girlfriend," Konaneyed me sharply and seemed to find no flaws with my appearance, "Well, you should know, he tried to hit on me a while ago,"

I sighed, "It must have been when we broke up for that week,"

"Must have been. So, he really isn't like everyone says?" Konan asked me.

"Well, they weren't lying when they said he's good in bedroom, but they don't know that,"

"Oh?" Bothasked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, best I've ever had. I orgasimed too many times to count. Oh, sorry, that was probably more than you wanted to hear," I smiled slightly.

"Trust me, once she starts thinking about their sex life, it's hard for her to not talk about it," Tara added quickly.

"I see," Konan looked like she wanted to know more.

"Oh, that is such a cute outfit! May I ask were you bought it?" I asked her suddenly.

"Oh, at the mall. I can show you both where later, say around lunch?" Konan asked.

"We'll be there!" Tara waved as we continued walking.

Once we were safely away from her, Deidara turned to me, "What was all that?"

"If you want faster results, you need her to want you. The best way to do that is to say stuff like that and make her want to know more,"

"So you'll be making stuff up like that?"

"Oh, so I was off?" I grinned playfully.

"No, I just was caught off guard that you knew all that. I've been careful enough to keep my sex life away from you,"

"And I thank you for that," I nodded.

"Hey, maybe we should....Never mind," He shook the idea from his mind.

"Were you about to sugguest that we sleep together to get a basis of truth? Because, all you're getting from me out of this is tongue, and maybe not even that,"

"Please, you're my best friend. Why would I want to sleep with you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You mean that you don't want to risk our friendship, right? You're not saying that I'm fugly, are you?"

He threw his hands in the air, "No! You're really hot, I just meant the first thing!"

I smirked darkly, "Good,"

* * *

Here's another chappy! Thanks, Larn555, for the first review! OK people, please, please, please, please review! I don't Naruto or the story, or the characters. Just Hana and this story. Once again, thoughts or concerns, or whatever, please tell me!


	5. The Mall

We sat at the food court, waiting for Konan. I was looking around at all the happy couples. Deidara was busy rehearsing in his head. I tapped his shoulder when I saw Konan. She sprinted over to us. I smirked as I saw that I was doing my job flawlessly.

"Hey!" She waved at us.

I waved back, "Hi. We really didn't introduce ourselves, did we? Well, I'm Hana and that's Tara,"

"Hi," Tara waved timidly.

"Konan. Thanks for meeting me here. Truth be told, I kinda want to know about your boyfriend,"

I smiled, "Who doesn't?"

Konan smiled back at me, "Me at first, but after you told me what a great guy he is now, I just couldn't resist,"

"Now?" Tara tilted her head sideways.

"Yeah, this is kinda of embarrassing, but I dated him before, back in the eighth grade," Konan blushed at the memory.

"That wasn't you," Tara said and pointed at Konan.

"I changed my name because the last guy I dated was stalking me. Clearly my appearance has changed as well,"

"Clearly," I said.

"You know, I'm glad you two finally hooked up. You were so in love with him, and I always thought you'd two make a good match, if you didn't kill him for seeing other girls first," Konan laughed.

"Um, I just remembered that I have a date later, so I'd better go change," I changed the subject as fast as I could.

"Me too! How about we double! Unless, Tara has someone too?" Konan looked at Tara.

"No, she'd single," I said for her.

"Too bad," Konan patted her shoulder.

"Well, I'll see you at about six than?" I stood up and asked Konan.

"Sure, outside of room 208?" She shrugged.

"See you then!" I waved and dragged Tara away, back to the car.

We drove back to our room in silence. I could tell once we were safely alone, there would be a fight. A big fight. I was right, like always it turned out.

"What the hell did she mean that you always loved me?" He sputtered as soon as the door was closed behind me.

I shrugged nervously, never having to lie to him about my feels before, "I think she was just saying things. You know, to make it sound like she didn't ignore us,"

"No, she watched us the whole year, until we went out," He shook his head.

"Listen, nothing I can say will pacify you right now, so let's move on to the bigger question. Do you want to continue, knowing who she is?"

"I do. Not only will this make great pay-back, but now I can finally just take it easy,"

"Easy? Like quit?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. I'm getting older now, and-"

"Oh my God, you fell for her all over again!" I accused him.

"I did, so I guess I owe you double for acting like my girlfriend to make her jealous," He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Oh yeah," I cried on the inside, as now whatever chance I had before was over.

"Hana, you really are the best," He hugged me again and began changing for the date.

I just nodded as everything fell into place for me. Every thing I have ever done was now for nothing. My life had been wasted for someone who never even once cared for me like I cared for him. My whole life, since we met, means nothing now. Nothing is what I spent my life on. Just pain and emptiness. After this, no more. I would help him one last time, and then I was gone from his life forever. That I promised myself.

"Uh, Hana, are you going to get dressed?" He asked me.

"Yes," I sighed.

Oh, I'd finish my job, but not without a final bang to be remembered for.

* * *

Another chappy! Sorry for it' shortness....I kinda wrote it at five thirty in the morning.......Anyways, I don't own Naruto (That still sucks). Please, for the sake of my sanity, please review! Thoughts, concerns, comments, questions, whatever, please just review them, or even PM me, I don't care which. The next one should be good, if I remember my train of thought. Anyways, thanks for reading this far, and I hope you read it to the end!


	6. The Fake Date

I got ready, in front of Deidara to make him see what he was missing, in my sexiest dress. Honestly, I never once thought I'd wear it, because I was just too modest to wear such a strappy, stringy, piece of cloth passed of as a dress. I wore it though, glad I did talk myself into buying it. Deidara stared at me as I curled my hair. I just smiled at him.

"What are you wearing?" He finally asked me.

"What, don't you like it?" I asked as my hair was finished and I reached under my bed for my strappy, stiletto shoes.

"No, this is the best you've ever looked, but this isn't you,"

"And I'm not being me. I'm being your sexy girlfriend," I tied my shoes up my legs.

I could tell he couldn't find a single thing to say to that. He just ogled me as I dug around my jewelry for the finishing touches.

"Well, she'll certainly be jealous," He finally said.

I put on some bracelets, a really long necklace that fell into my dress, a black choker, and small silver hoops.

"Is it too much?" I asked him.

"For the real you, it's not enough, but for the sexy you, it's perfect," He said and looked at the clock. It was only five thirty.

"Hey, I was thinking, our kiss may blow the whole thing, so I think we should practice," I walked over to him.

"This really isn't like you-"

I cut him off by kissing him. Like all my dreams and none of my true expectations, the kiss was perfect. Fireworks exploded like never before in history. Our lips just barely touched, but my whole body was shivering. I went to back away, but he wrapped his arm around my head and pulled me back for more. The second kiss was even better than the first.

We started to make-out, but it was special. Just before we progressed too far, however, there was knock on the door. We reluctantly pulled away. I glanced at the clock while I got off of Deidara. It was six thirty. It only felt like a second had passed, not an hour!

"Is everything alright?" Konan called from behind the door.

"Yeah," I opened the door, "Sorry, we lost track of time,"

She looked in our room and smirked, "So I see,"

Deidara joined me at the door and shut it behind us, "Shall we?"

"A bit out of breath there?" Konan asked.

We just looked at each other. The guy with Konan, a tall man with several piercings and red spiky hair, cleared his throat.

"Where are my manners? This is Yahiko, my boyfriend of five months," Konan wrapped her arm in his.

"Hello, I'm Hana and this is Deidara, my boyfriend of three years," I wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Yo,"

"Three years?" Konan sounded very impressed by that.

"Yep," Deidara nodded.

"Forgive my prying, but is there any chance you two will take the next step?" Konan asked, walking towards the parking lot.

We followed closely behind and I said shortly, "We're waiting,"

"That's nice," Yahiko said.

"Yeah," My mind kept straying to me and Deidara kissing.

"You both seem a bit distent tonight," Yahiko pointed out.

"Sorry, we just-" Deidara started to say.

"You don't have to answer!" Konan glared at her date.

"So, where to?" I asked as we reached our separate cars.

"How about a club?" Yahiko offered.

"Dancing sounds nice," I nodded.

"Alright then, the Yo-Yo Kitten sound nice?" Konan asked.

"That works," Deidara nodded and opened the car door for me.

I got in and Konan gave him directions. Deidara got in the car and started it. We followed them to the club.

"So, I think we should talk about what happened," Deidara told me.

"You sound alot like the woman, wanting to talk," I commented.

"Hana, I mean it," He said in a low, serious voice.

I shook my head, "No, we should wait until we get back,"

"Fine, but we will talk," He promised me.

We drove in silence, having nothing more to discuss. We arrived at the club smiling and joined Konan and Yahiko. Luckily, looking hot like we did, we got right in.

"So, we'll a table," I told Konan.

She smiled, "I got ya. Want do you want to drink?"

"Something strong," Deidara and I saind in unison.

She nodded and dragged her date with her to the bar. I dragged my date to a table between the bathroom and the exit. We just sat there and waited for our drinks.

"Deidara, I think we need to kiss again, at some point tonight," I said slowly.

"I agree," He nodded and leaned over toward me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to kiss again.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?!" Konan whined to her date.

I knew that was the perfect time to stop, but I couldn't bring myself to. Neither could Deidara.

"I have to use the bathroom. Hana?" Konan pulled me off of Deidara.

"Of course," I stood up and followed her away to the rest room.

"You really get into it, don't you?" She asked me, pulling lipstick from her purse.

"I love him," I said honestly.

"I can see that. So, Hana, I know what you're planning," She applied her make-up and smiled back at me.

"Oh?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You are trying to get us into a three-way, aren't you?"

"No," I shook my head in surprise.

"Then you just want us?" She gave a look like she didn't mind that at all.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't swing that way,"

"Too bad. Maybe we could switch partners?" She asked hopefully, like that was her intention the entire time.

"No thanks," I started walking for the door, "Are you done yet?"

"I guess I am," She smiled and followed me.

Deidara was taking his first drink, blowing off two club rats. Yahiko was doing the same. They both smiled when they saw Konan.

"Hey, baby," Deidara said to me.

"Hey," I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm not feeling good,"

"I'm sorry," He rubbed my shoulder, "But we just got here and it's rude-"

"If she's not feeling good, you should her home," Yahiko told him.

"Before she drinks anything," Konan smiled, "Sorry about tonight. Maybe when you're feeling better?"

"Alright," I nodded and dragged Deidara back to the car.

Once more, we drove in silence, all the way to our room.

* * *

Another chappy! Yay! *clears throat* Anyways, this is like a double chappy! Once again, please review! I don't own Naruto......Yet. (Fine, ever!) Please review!


	7. The Fight

Deidara sat on his bed. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed, facing him.

"Care to explain why we left like that? I thought we were doing good," He tilted his head and stared at me.

I started to untie my shoes, "She was hitting on me. And you. She was being very confusing. First it sounded like she wanted a three way, then me, then you. She was very hard to read, but it did go well,"

"Then why did we leave?" He asked again.

"Honestly?" I started to remove my jewelry.

"That'd be nice," He snapped.

"I shouldn't tell you, not yet. Not until you get what you want," I looked away from him.

"Fair enough, I suppose," He nodded, "But we need to talk about that kiss,"

"What about it?" I asked wearily.

"Oh my God, you are so impossible! What happened to you? You were sweet, modest, and awesome just hours ago! What happened to you?"

"What do you want from me? To talk about all those kisses that were just incredible, or me changing, acting like every other girl?" I started to cry.

"Both. But I think both tie together somehow-"

"Somehow? God, how did you make it so far in life? Wait, it was me. If you didn't have me, you'd be screwed and would have dropped off the radar years ago!"

"Hana?" He stared at my anger in sheer amazement.

"Deidara, you have got to be the biggest idiot on the planet! Haven't you ever realized that I did everything for you? That I never really had a relationship? That I stayed with you through everything? I helped you sleep with the female populace, and became public enemy number one? Yes, I did that out of friendship, but out of more than that. If you can't see it, than you are blind,"

"I don't-"

"Dammit, I love you! But obviously, that means nothing to you, as you are crawling back to the woman that put you in this position in the first place. You love Konan, not me. I can't handle that. I could only handle all of them because I knew it meant nothing, but I can tell she means something to you," I stood up, "I can't, I'm sorry!"

I ran, shoeless, from our room. My tears blinded me, so I had no clue were I was running to. I think it was the bathroom, because I heard running water. I just threw myself on the floor and curled up into a crying ball. Whoever was in the bathroom left me alone and even turned the lights off, leaving me in the dark. I was too upset to care.

I finally stopped crying, but I had no idea how long I was in there. It could have been a mere minute, or could have been hours. I just wasn't sure. Either way, I had to make things right with Deidara. He was my best friend, so even if I had to leave, I didn't want it to be like this.

I picked myself up and headed back to my room. I stopped when I saw the door open and Konan exited the room. I turned back around and ran yet again. Wow, that was faster than I expected, and far more hurtful. I was stopped by the dean of students.

"Miss Hana, are you alright?" He smiled at me kindly.

I shook my head violently, "NO!"

"Here, come into my office and we'll talk about this," He opened his office door and followed me inside.

"Mr. Hatake, what are you doing here at this time of night?" I sat down in front of his desk.

"What, did you think students were the only ones who lived at the school?" He asked as he took his seat.

"I never thought about it," I shrugged.

"Now, what's wrong?" He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"I want to leave this school,"

"To be honest, I was surprised you went here at all," He looked through his desk and grabbed my untouched file.

"I went here for my friend," I looked at my knees.

"I don't need the details, " He reassured me, "However, we do need to time to settle the details and clear out your stuff, as I assume you will not be returning,"

"No, I won't. Can I get my sister to get my things in the morning? I'll settle everything now, if that's alright with you?"

He nodded and grabbed the appropriate papers. We worked all night, but when the sun reached the horizon, we were completely finished. I was no longer a student here.

"Goodbye, sir," I waved before I left.

"May you succeed where ever you decide to go," He waved me out.

* * *

Please don't hate or kill me! It will get better, I promise! Please just stick with it! Anyways, please review, even if it is just to yell at me! I don't own Naruto, now or ever, just in my head.


	8. The End

I sat crying in the arms of my older sister, Sora. She was not happy to see me at this hour in the morning, but she put her anger and annoyance aside when she saw that I was crying. Having never once cried this hard, she immediately knew what it was, though I never knew she knew how I felt about Deidara.

"Hana, baby girl, you just stay here and I'll give him a piece of my mind, if I see him when I get your stuff," she added at my look.

I whipped my eyes, "But I never told you-"

"Hana, I am your older sister and I know when something is wrong with you," She told me sternly, but in a sweet, caring way.

"Sora, you're the best," I smiled at her.

"I know. Here, tell me the full story and then I'll go while you sleep,"

I nodded and told her everything.

She just shook her head, "Hana, that is so you, trying to please everyone close to you, hurting yourself at any cost,"

"I know, but I love him," I looked down and paused, "I'm tired,"

Sora nodded and led me to my old room, as she still lived in our family home, caring for our aging father and her twins, Kishi and Kaida. She was so great, stepping in after mom died.

"'Night," She whispered and kissed my forehead.

She left and and I just stared at the ceiling. Just when I finally started to fall asleep, there was a soft tap on my window. Some one was throwing rocks. I sighed and went over to my window. I pulled back the blinds and searched for the culprit. I was shocked not only to see the culprit climbing up to my room on the rosebush, but to see that the culprit was none other than Deidara. He looked rather comical trying to climb into my window. I couldn't help but to giggle slightly.

"Hana, this was so much easier in middleschool," He said when I opened my window.

"Well, you did get fatter," I helped him into my room, "I don't know why I let you in,"

"Because you love me. Yeah, not winning any points," He rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Hana, listen, I don't want to lose you," He grabbed my arm.

"As a friend? As a wing man? As what?" I started to cry again.

"At all. Hana, you've always been there for me," He looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't come here like this after sleeping with her," I shook my head.

"Huh? I didn't sleep with anyone after our fight," He looked at me in confusion.

"Please. I saw her leaving our room!"

"After I rejected her," He told me.

"Listen, if you're trying to pull-"

I could not finish my sentence as Deidara cut me off, "Hana, I love you!"

I would have fallen to the floor, had Deidara not been holding my arm, "What?"

He smiled at me and I knew he was telling the truth. I started sobbing and hugged him. He hugged me back and released my arm.

"Deidara, I-" I looked at him apologetically.

"No, Hana, I'm the sorry one. You were right, like always, that I was blind. But I not just to ignore you, but my feelings for you," He held my hand, "Hana, I love you so much, and I hope to never lose you,"

"You won't," I smiled through my tears.

He sighed and pulled a piece of string from his pocket and tied it into a tiny circle, "Hana, I know this is far from proper and perfect, but I know what I want; I want you. Hana, would you please marry-"

I kissed him before he could finish, "Yes! Oh, God yes!"

"I know we never dated or did anything-"

"I don't care, I love you!"

The door opened and Sora came in, "What the hell is all of this racket?"

"Sora, I'm getting married!" I smiled at my sister and flashed the piece of string.

"Whoo, that must have set you back a pretty penny," She whistled sarcastically.

"Hey, I'll buy her a better engagement ring!"

"You will do no such thing! I love it!" I smiled at the impromptu ring.

"You'd still better buy a wedding ring," Sora whispered.

"That is a to do," I nodded in agreement.

"You're just lucky I love you so much," Deidara kissed my head.

We had an autumn wedding on a hilltop in the rain, just like I'd always dreamed, after dating for a year after the engagement. Our family was overjoyed and chock full of I-told-you-they'd-get-married-someday. We are currently enjoying our honeymoon on a private island and can't wait to get back and spend our lives together with our friends and family, oh, and go back to college. Tara was never heard from again.

* * *

Here is the final chappy. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'm terribly sorry if you did not for any reason. I think I may have put them together too soon, but the only other thought I had for this chappy would have ruined the story beyond all belief. Please review and tell me what you thought about the story and if you think I should make a sequel. I don't own Naruto, Deidara, Konan, Yahiko or anything else written by Kishimoto. I do own Hana, Sora, Tara, and any other fictitious element I wrote.

Thanks again, Deida ^-^


End file.
